


Snapsnap

by Emzalina



Series: social media madness [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cat Ears, I was just writing what came to mind while on the train, M/M, PWP, Snapchat, and a cat tail butt plug, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapchat is an amazing conversation tool.<br/>And for these two, it's an amazing sexting tool also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapsnap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So its the same premise as the online, but this one is just sex. it isnt the same universe at all, I was just on the train and like 'hmmmm snapchat sex is something I've never written...' then BAM snapchat sex happened.  
> so here it is, the product of 2 43 minute train journeys.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime, do you have snapchat?

 

That's how it all started. That was how this friendship turned into a relationship, with the use of one little app.

 

Orangejuice11: yeah?

Hopewillwin777: add me.

Orangejuice11: name?

Hopewillwin777: kokomaeda

Orangejuice11: how'd you get that?

Hopewillwin777: just lucky I guess,

Orangejuice11: added.

 

That was it. I didn't realise two days later I would get a boyfriend out of this.

 

The first snaps were easy, tentative and shy. Nagito didn't show his face in his snaps, just his kitten Coco or his dog Lucky. We'd chat over the app, making sure to set our snap timers to 10 so each of us had enough time to read.

The next day came the arrival of selfies when Nagito realised that anything he sent would not stay on my phone. The timer went down to 5 seconds and out came the filters. I indulged, sending filtered selfies back.

That encouraged Nagito to send more. It really was endearing to see his face with that tiny blush as he tried out a new filter. Not to mention when he used the dog filter

Oh my god that goddamn dog filter.

But then, it was the flower crown that made me crack in the end.

Seeing Nagito looking up into the camera, with a flower crown nestled into his wild hair and an innocent gleam in his eyes. His lips were parted slightly and his neck looked delicate and oh god all I could imagine was leaving hickey after hickey on the pale smooth skin.

'God Fuck help me SOS' I sent to my friend Chiaki.

'What?' She had replied. she sent me a snap of her gaming screen and to be honest I'm kind of honoured she stopped her game to answer me back.

'Nagito is the cutest fucking thing I want to fuck him into a mattress,'

'Hajime? What?'

I didn't realise my wrong doing until Nagito's confused selfie reached my phone. Shit. No. Please Jesus God and all manner of people above. I didn't.

I checked my snap history.

The colour drained from my face and my soul seemed to leave too.

I did.

I had just accidentally told Nagito I wanted to fuck him.

And now my life is over.

I didn't send another message back, but I got one.

And that blood that had decided it was going to exit my face? It went straight to my dick.

'You want little ole me?' The message read. How the hell Nagito had gotten this pose on camera... He was on his knees, legs spread, biting his lip with one finger between his teeth. His eyes were hooded and screaming that the idea sounded good to him.

And fuck I was in deep shit now.

'Uhh... Nagito?' I sent back did he seriously want me too? What the hell was happening???

The next thing to show on my screen was a purple arrow, a video.

I held my breath as I opened it.

It was just Nagito's face this time. He was smiling with blush dusting his cheeks. He let out a low short breathy moan and looked down, starting to bite his lip again.

The video ended and my own lips parted.

'You okay?' Came the next message after only seconds. Then 'you aren't replying'

Then came the message that I knew meant he was receding into his shell 'was I wrong to send those?'

I sprung into action, taking a picture of my knees for Nagito. No way in hell was he getting anything else until we worked out what the fuck was going on right now.

'Fuck Nagito' it typed over the top.

'You want me?' The reply came with a silent video of Nagito's hand wandering down his body. It ended just before it reached what I would call the destination. 

Shit.

'I do. What the hell though?' My face this time, bright red. 

I got a smiling one back from Nagito. 'I want you too.'

 

That was how it started, but now it was getting out of hand. I mean yeah, we kinda did stuff over snapchat... And yeah. But now Nagito just uses it to tease me!

I was at work now and had to go to the bathroom during a meeting because of all the fucking snapchats!

Just because he was a freelance writer and was at home all the time writing porn doesn't mean he should be allowed to be horny when I'm at work!

Especially when we live in separate parts of the world!

'Look what came in the mail today...' The message said. The picture was of a butt plug, one with a little cat tail attached to it. I gulped as I looked.

'Ah, it's in,' came the next. The picture showed Nagito's hand at an odd angle and just a small bit of the tail fur.

'It's so big...' The picture was of Nagito's blushing face.

'Wanna see?' A video player of Nagito's body. The video went down from his head to his thighs. His dick was covered by some lacy piece of cloth and he had his lip in a vice grip between his teeth.

And I decided I was already in deep enough and I could just indulge him. Maybe if I got us both off I could go back to work and he could go to bed for the rest of the day.

'You have me pretty hard already.' I sent back. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment as I sent a picture of the front of my pants. They were becoming a little tight after all.

'Is that my prize?' A video of Nagito licking his lips.

'Depends what happens today.' Hajime undid the top button of his pants in the picture, letting his hand begin to pull on the zipper.

The next video had no caption, it only showed Nagito whining, naked apart from the thong, and grinding down onto the tail. He had obviously set the camera to timer... Or had someone else take it...

No. It was a timer. Nagito was his.

'Show me.' Hajime unzipped his pants in the picture. 'Show me and you get your prize.' 

Nagito's next picture made me almost thrust forward into my own hand. I moaned as I looked. I wanted to save the picture. He was naked now, cock standing fully erect as he sent me a snapchat from in front of the mirror. He had a collar on. A fucking collar with a bell and cat ears. He even had tiny fangs in his mouth. I imagined them sinking into my chest as he mewled and licked his way up me.

'Fuck.' I sent. He didn't understand how much I had groaned at that picture. Why couldn't I have a laminated copy printed for my wall?

'Are you hard for me?' This time it was a close up on the ass.

'Hajime?' A tongue had made its way out, licking one tiny fang.

'Would you like to stick you big cock into my tiny little asshole?' His face was peeled back into a smirk. Fine. If he wanted dirty talk, I could do dirty talk.

'I want you and I want to fuck your little asshole red raw'

'I want to stick this in there' that was just a picture of my dick.

'But I also want you to mewl like a cat.' 

'I want you to suck my cock first.'

The next picture was Nagito looking up at the camera nervously.

'Is this what you want to see master?'

Okay. Master sent more shocks down to my dick than the picture did.

'I want to see you sucking my dick.' Yup, send him a picture of it. Another one. He will enjoy it.

'Ah! Master is so big! I wish I could suck master...' His mouth was open on the picture. His lips were glistening and saliva seemed to drool from the one corner. His eyes were hooded and clouded with lust.

I sent back my first video of this conversation. I decided for simple to start. I sent him a video of me leisurely stroking my own dick. My other hand braced himself against the toilet door.

There was no new message. It was just a video.

"Ma~s~teerr~" Nagito mewled on the video. And I was moaning. Fuck. Fuck my life completely. How horrifically embarrassing. Yet I didn't really seem to care. 

"Now little kitty, why don't you play with yourself?" I hummed into the camera. I used a lower voice. I wanted to appear sexy for him. I wanted to get him off quickly.

"Master. Master. I'm going to use my fingers now~!" Came the voice. Nagito was using a higher voice. I didn't understand how it could seem sexy.

"Do it." I replied.

Then came the videos.

Four videos came forward in succession. 

One was of him pulling the plug out and pushing it back in again, playing with himself with the tail.

The second showed the tail out and Nagito spreading lube on his fingers.

The third was a nice shot of Nagito's ass. His fingers were moving in and out while he moaned.

The fourth was the best. It was almost the same as the second, only Nagito was now fucking himself onto his fingers. He would drop his body down onto the three waiting fingers with a moan.

I increased the pace of my hand on myself. 

"Nagito. Fuck yourself faster." I sent the picture of my hand on my cock

"Ah. Yes! Hajime!" Came the reply. He was moving faster now.

"I don't want you to touch your own dick. I want you to cum from just my touches inside of you."

My groan was cut off at the end of the video, but I'm sure Nagito heard it and understood.

"I'm close!" Nagito shouted he was using 4 fingers now. He was making the most needy noises as he moved. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck from sweat.

"I want to see your face as you cum." I growled. Like hell would I let an opportunity like this go.

"I... Ah... I!" The next video was of Nagito's face. His cheeks were dusted with rosy pink from exertion and he panted hot air towards the camera. The camera cut off before much else happened.

The next was back on with the second half of Nagito's orgasm. He was already moaning, nearly screaming in pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was wide and hanging.

The video was too quick to cut off and I clicked the replay button before I could even think about it. The second time I saw his orgasm, I came. I got some of it on video for Nagito. I got my eyes shutting and the grunt as my head tilted back.

It was always fun, doing this kind of thing with Nagito. 

We both had a moment to ourselves to calm down. Then I was the first to message.

'Hey, you okay?' The picture was of myself, smiling with the butterfly filter.

'Yeah. That was intense Hajime.' Nagito was smiling radiantly at the camera.

'Maybe one day soon we can do it in real life' Nagito was sighing in the picture.

'Yeah. Soon.' Little did he know, I was looking at Eurostar tickets to get to England as we spoke.

'Hajime, I'm sleepy now.' Nagito was lying on a pillow and his hair floating out all around his head like a halo.

'Go to sleep Angel.' I almost slapped myself as I realised I called him an angel. Fuck. Wasn't this only a friends with benefits thing for now? I mean... Just because I wanted a relationship didn't mean he did.

'Ah, Hajime is so kind to me... I think I will' Nagito's eyes were closed in the picture. He really did look like an angel

"Sweet dreams," I whispered into the speaker, I wonder if he liked me being kind like this

Nagito sent a video of himself yawning. Followed by a murmur. 

"I love you..."

My heart swelled and I didn't have the time to send one back. "I need to go back to work. Sleep well and we can talk after, I have something to tell you."

No way was I saying anything about loving him over the phone. I was going to England to tell him myself. After all, this was for the sake of my love life!

And I would have my beautiful little kitten no matter the costs.

 


End file.
